Bardroy x reader
by Laughing Psycho
Summary: This about Bardroy before he met Sebastian and Ciel. Hope you enjoy.


"What are you doing up (y/n)" as you turned to see your husband rush to your side.

"I need to make something to eat Bardroy" you replied smiling at him.

"I can do that" he mumbled staring at you lovingly.

"I love you Bardroy I do but you always rush your cooking which either makes it burnt or raw" you said laughing at his childishness(A/N not sure if that's a word but it is here)

"Okay but at least let me help" he said helping his wife get to the kitchen.

For sometime you have been sick and doctors of all sorts have tried giving you medication but none seemed to work it was horrifying especially to your husband who saw you cough up blood on more than one occasion, but not only that the doctors all said that you should refrain from having children in case they suffer like you do.

You both stood in the kitchen you telling Bardroy what to do as well as you stirring the pot making a delicious (f/f) as you both made lunch Badroy still not getting the idea rushing to cook the food you laughed at him. Until you heard a loud sound as if thunder was making it's way to the town, you looked out the window to see the towns people walking towards the centre of the town close to where you lived.

There was the sound of hooves hitting gravel as the people in the small town on the outskirts England rushed to see what all the commotion was about. Men got off there horses and went door to door until they got to Bardroy and (y/n) house everyone looked with pity as the man in uniform banged on the door. All were aware of (y/n) illness and all tried there best to help when possible however it seems that they will not be able to help this time.

"How can I help you sir" Bardroy said as he opened the door,

"You are required to help our nation" the man said officially as he gave Badroy a letter.

"I can't my wife is sick and I intend on staying by her side" Badroy said stopping the man in his tracks

"She will get over it she's just sick" he said not caring until the towns people started a ruckus

"That girl has an illness she need him here" a women yelled from the crowd in anger.

"The doctor couldn't cure it and it's not contagious" a man followed suit.

"And there's no one to care for her" and elderly man said.

Everyone cared for the couple they always went out of there way to help the townspeople that is until you got sick.

"It doesn't matter if he doesn't go he will be classed as a deserter and killed for not helping his country" the man yelled showing no pity.

"At least if he goes he has a chance of being able to come back to see her again" another soldier said as he looked at the frail woman holding onto her husband.

Time skip 2 weeks later ~~

As Badroy left (y/n) he kissed her soundly as he walked to the carriage,

"I will come back and you can teach me how to cook properly" he yelled waving as a laugh cross sob made it's way forth as (y/n) watched her husband ride off.

Badroy went through extensive training getting letters weekly from his darling wife until one day they stopped there was no more letter, as he went to war with a picture of his darling wife in his left pocket close to his heart. He was at base when finally a letter came but it wasn't from his wife it was from the towns doctor.

-Beginning of letter-

Dear Badroy

As horrible as it is (y/n) has passed away she fought so bravely always saying that she would see you again that she would fight until she could see your face again, but the illness it got to her first she stopped moving she was unable to move her legs it worked it's way up her body till her brain stopped working. I am so sorry that I must report this to you but she asked for me to write this down if she didn't make it to see you again.

**********************(Y/n) letter****************************************

My darling Badroy I don't want you to stop living or fighting because I am gone it wasn't my time but it doesn't mean you have to give up I know you will mourn but please move on love a woman who loves you as much as I do I will watch over you while you fight so please don't give up please battle on live, please live your life I love you forever and always.

Your love (y/n)

You will always have a home here Badroy we will keep it in tip top shape I don't expect you to but if you do we will take care of it.

From Doctor Smithson

-End of letter-

As Badroy read the letter tears escaped and he cried, cried for his wife, cried for her pain and cried for his lost love. He would keep the promise he would fight as he took out a cigarette he sat there for what seemed like hours as he saw his platoon head over to the commanding officer. He would fight for (y/n).


End file.
